Hero Crest
The Hero Crest (英雄の証 Eiyū no akashi, lit. Hero Proof) is a promotional item that recurs throughout the Fire Emblem Series, permitting infantry units Level 10 and above to promote into the second tier of their respective class lines. The Hero Crest promotes Mercenaries into Heroes, Myrmidons into Swordmasters and Fighters into Warriors. In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the Hero Crest is also used to promote Pirates and Brigands into Berserkers. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the branching promotion system allows the various infantry units to promote into alternate classes. In this regard, Mercenaries can promote into Rangers, Myrmidons into Assassins and Fighters into Heroes. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Hero Proof |1 |2,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mercenaries. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Hero Proof |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mercenaries. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Hero Proof |1 |11,700 |Promotes Level 10+ Fighter units. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Hero Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mercenaries, Myrmidons, Pirates, Brigands and Fighters. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Hero Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mercenaries, Myrmidons and Fighters. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Hero Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Mercenaries, Myrmidons and Fighters |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Hero (Ch. 8) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 13) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) • Enemy Ice Dragon (Ch. 13) |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 18 |} ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M17 |- |Treasure |M11 - Chest • M14 - Chest • M16 - Chest Mermel Caves - Random from Chest • Arial Caves North - Random from Chest • Tower of Morse Floor 5 - Random from Chest |- |Visit |M14 - Village • M18 - Village |- |Item Craftsman |Ligria Fort - Combine the Master Sword and the Gold Bag in order to exchange for a Hero Proof. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Zephiel (Ch. 22) |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village |- |Event |Ch. 11A/Ch. 10B - End of chapter if all the Villages were visited. |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Oleg (Ch. 20) '''Hector's Story:' Oleg (Ch. 21) |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 22 - Hidden in the sand • Ch. 25B - Chest Hector's Story: Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 23 - Hidden in the sand • Ch. 27B - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29 Hector's Story: Ch. 31 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * |Dropped |'Main Story:*Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 14A) • Enemy Hero and Warrior (Ch. 16) '''Monster Random Drops:' Wight (Melee) 0.29% • Cyclops 4.2% • Elder Bael 3% |- |Inventory |Gerik |- |Visit |Ch. 10B - Village |- |Secret Shop |'Main Story:' Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 Creature Campaign: Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} Gallery File:Hero Crest TCG.jpg|The Hero Proof, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Hero Proof (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Hero Proof from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Category:Promotional Items